el taunt perfecto
by naxuss
Summary: traducción al español de un fic ingles


hola aquí naxuss y les traigo un fin que no es mío sino más bien es una traducción no autorizada ya que aún no eh recibido respuesta del autor y quería compartirlo con ustedes sin más empecemos

el taunt perfecto

No había nadie alrededor, al menos era lo que parecía. Akali vagó por la jungla, herida y ó hacia un arbusto. "Voy a descansar aquí un poco", dijo Akali para sí misma. se acercó hacia su destino y de repente, alguien saltó sobre ella. no podía ver quién era hasta que la persona se le bajó de encima . "¿Shen?" -dijo, y trató de levantarse. "Usted no debe ir por ahí en la jungla así, señorita", dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Akali se puso de pie, estaba dispuesta a atacaralo con su arma a la espalda. Esperó un poco, pero cuando trató de atacarlo él simplemente la tomó de la mano y ella fue incapaz de terminar el ataque. "Sé que no somos aliados", dijo. Ella lo miró muy enojada. Shen la atrajo hacia él. El rostro de Akali se puso rojo. "Sh-shen ..." se las arregló para decir. Ella se limitó a mirarlo, parpadeó, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, él se había ido. Miró a su alrededor, y no había nadie así que simplemente se fue de la jungla. En la base de sus aliados todos la miraron. "¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó ella. "¿Dónde estabas durante la teamfight? te necesitábamos." dijo Draven. Akali se quedó en silencio. "También nos dimos cuenta de que Shen de su equipo no participó en el teamfight tampoco." Lulu dijo y miró misteriosamente a Akali. "¡Basta! Estaba demasiado herida para participar, no te hagas ideas extrañas", dijo y lentamente caminó hacia el carril superior.

Mientras que caminaba fuera del carril superior, oyó ruidos extraños. era el sonido de los golems ... Akali fue a buscar a los golems, pero allí no había nadie, ni siquiera los golems. examinó la zona y sintió a alguien detrás. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, pero no había nadie. tenía sus armas preparadas, pero no podía ver a nadie. de pronto por detrás, vio una sombra. Akali comenzó a atacarla, pero aquella sombra era poderosa. Ella trató de huir, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que su cuerpo no podía moverse. La sombra saltó detrás de ella y la agarró por los brazos para que no pudiera moverse o atacar. "¿Qué te dije acerca de caminar sola?" , dijo con la misma sonrisa burlona en su rostro como antes. "Usted también lo hace así", dijo Akali. "Shen, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto?" Empezó a sonreír. "Deja de tomarme el pelo!" se quejó Akali. "Shh ..", dijo Shen y dejó de burlarse de ella. "Ahora, escúchame, yo no quiero hacerte daño. Pero ten en cuenta que mi equipo realmente quiere matarte", dijo. Akali asintió, y tan pronto como se sintió libre del agarré de Shen se dio la vuelta rápidamente tratando de atacarlo, pero no había nadie. Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el carril del medio, donde se celebró la teamfight actual.

"Akali! focus hacia Vayne! Nos centraremos en ella!" Renekton gritó. Akali se dirigio a Vayne y se lanzó hacia ella. Eso provocó que todo el equipo iniciará la verdadera teamfight. Akali lucho con Vayne y fácilmente la asesinó. Entonces ella se lanzó hacia Kassadin. Draven lanzó su últi hacia Kassadin y Akali dio el último golpe. Rápidamente se lanzó hacia su support, Nami, ella era una presa fácil para Akali. Lulu ulteo a Akali y ambos Nasus y Shen fueron noqueados en el aire. Nasus uso su ulti y mató a los dos Draven y Lulu. Shen mató a Renekton y Warwick. Akali se zambulló hacia Nasus y lo mató. consiguiendo un quadra kill, Shen se quedó delante de ella. "Yo puedo dejar que usted obtenga el penta, adelante." Dijo Shen. Él se inclinó y la miró. Ella lo miraba fijamente. "No dejaré que te escapes esta vez." ella dijo. "Mátame entonces. Mátame", dijo. Akali se quedó allí por mucho tiempo. se lanzó hacia él y estaba a punto de matarlo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?, mátalo!" pensó. se quedó allí con su arma en el aire que apuntaba a su pecho. Akali suspiró. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y se escondió en un arbusto. Shen se sorprendió.

"¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?" Draven gritó en su cara. "Tenías la penta justo en frente de ti!" Dijo Renekton. Akali estaba tranquila, no quería hablar de ello.

Capítulo 2

Akali acababa de comprar su Crystal Scepter. ¿Por qué no lo mató? Ella fue al rojo. Casi esperaba que Shen vendría a hablar con ella. Pero no oyó nada extraño en esta ocasión. Fue a los lobos, y allí estaba él. Akali se quedó detrás de la pared y lo vio matar a los lobos. Finalmente tuvo su oportunidad. se lanzó hacia él y cayó al suelo. Se sentó encima de él y levantó los brazos del suelo. "Oh, supongo que he aprendido mi lección", dijo. "¿Usted sabe que yo voy a matarlo?" Akali dijo con una mirada de enojo en su rostro. "Bueno, no es mucho lo que puedo hacer ahora para defenderme", dijo. Akali se frustró. "¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no te levantas y me matas? ¿Por qué lo hace tan fácil para mí?" ella dijo. Shen se quedó mirándola. "No es lo que quiero hacer", sonrió y cerró los ojos. "Pero si quieres que lo intente ..." Akali tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. Pero de repente Shen salió de su agarre y se las arregló para ponerla en el suelo. Se sentó encima de ella y sostuvo sus dos manos en su mano y en la otra mano sostenía su espada. "¿Es esto lo que quieres?" , dijo. Akali estaba roja. Ella trató de safar sus manos de la mano derecha de shen. "Supongo que sí." -dijo, y suspiró. Shen se inclinó hacia ella. se bajó la máscara que le cubría la boca. "eres una mujer muy hermosa", dijo. Akali sacó sus manos de su agarre y sonrió. Y muy rápido tomó sus armas y se puso de pie, ella lo apuñaló en la pierna. Cayó al suelo, él también la apuñaló en la pierna con su espada. "Se Acabo!" dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Ella se lanzó hacia él y lo apuñaló en el pecho. "Buen trabajo señorita Akali", dijo y luego murió. Allí estaba junto a su cadáver. Pero ella sentía una extraña sensación en su corazón, que le dolía. Y entonces cayó al suelo también. "¿Ignite?" ella gritó. Y de repente, su corazón se en el pecho del cadáver de Shen.

"No vaya sola en la jungla Akali", dijo Lulu. "Si me dejas a lo mío", dijo. "¿Y que tipo de negocio tiene que hacer sola en la jungla?" Warwick dijo y la miró a los ojos. Sabía que era algo, algo entre ella y Shen. "Estamos jugando como un equipo, no podemos tener una vagando sola en la jungla", dijo Draven. Warwick se acercó más a ella. "Él no es un aliado, Shen no es nuestro compañero de equipo en esta ocasión. Acéptalo!" , dijo con una mirada de enojo en su rostro. Akali estaba tranquila, todos los de su equipo se fueron al medio y destruyero la torre.

Capítulo 3

Nasus vino de atrás, Akali casi lo mata, pero luego ulteo. Todo su equipo vino y Lulu murió primero. Se las arregló para usar su ulti draven que consiguió una doble kill en Nasus y Vayne. Pero después de su muerte. Renekton mató a Nami y Akali mató Kassadin. Renekton murió por las espadas de Shen, cuando cayó al suelo dijo: "Esta vez, mátalo maldita". Shen miró a Akali. "sólo quedamos usted yo, me dejó, al igual que antes ¿no?" , dijo. Akali corrió hacia la jungla y Shen la siguió. Ella llegó detrás de él y estaba a punto de apuñalarlo cuando shen la atrajo hacia él. "Aún sigue sola en la selva", dijo. Levantó su espada pero ella lo bloqueó con la suya. Cortó su espada y parte de su camisa se cayó. "Oh, ¿así que esto se convirtió en más que un juego?" le agarró la mano y Shen cortó su máscara ella se echó el pelo para atrás quitandolo de su cara. Shen Intentó apuñalarla, pero akali lo esquivó. Se levantó de un salto en el aire y la agarró por detrás. "Probablemente va a ganar, sería divertido pasar el rato después de este partido", dijo y la apuñala en el pecho. Ella cayó al suelo y Shen escapó.

Unos minutos más tarde, Warwick tomo el último hit de su Nexus, ganando. "GG chicos!" Dijo Draven. Akali se quedó tranquila, lejos de los demás. comenzó a caminar hasta su casa, cuando vio acercarse a Shen. "Buen partido, lo hizo bien", dijo y se acerca a ella. Akali no lo miró "¿No tienes nada que decir?" intentó hacer que ella lo mire a la cara. Akali estaba tranquila. "Lo siento por su camisa, supongo", dijo y lo miró sobre su pecho. Él le agarro la mano y dejo de caminar. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella dijo, sorprendidamente. "Ionia está bastante lejos de aquí, ¿y sí nos quedamos aquí por la noche?" Shen preguntó y señaló a un pequeño refugio junto a la carretera que pisaban. "¿Por qué iba yo a pasar la noche con usted en esa casa?" ella dijo. "Sólo estoy tratando de ser un caballero", dijo y comienza a caminar hacia la casa pequeña. Akali pensó en lo lejos que en realidad estaba Ionia. "Está bien", dijo y se fue al refugio.

"Hey, el juego ha terminado ahora, ¿verdad?" , dijo. "¿Sigues enfadada conmigo por haberte matado?" Akali bebió su vaso de agua que Shen le dio. "Lo siento, pero esta vez, no éramos aliados" Akali dejó la taza sobre la mesa. "No estoy enojado con usted por matarme, éramos enemigos, yo entiendo que usted lo necesitaba", dijo. "Pero ¿que con las bromas?". Shen se sentó en la misma mesa que ella. "¿Sí?" él dijo e hizo esa misma sonrisa burla como lo hizo entonces. Akali se le quedó mirando. "¿Qué quiere decir" sí "?"

Capítulo 4

El agua caliente se sentía bien contra su cuerpo, ella no tenía idea de que la temperatura sería tan caliente en la cascada cerca de la casa. Cuando sintió que estaba lista se puso su ropa y volvió a la casita. "¿Ya de vuelta? ¿Cómo fue el agua?" Preguntó Shen. "Bien, muy bien." -dijo, y tiró la toalla en una silla. Se sentó junto a Shen que estaba sentado en el suelo fuera de la casa. "Por qué estás sentado aquí?" -preguntó ella. "Mire para arriba", dijo. Akali levantó la vista y vio a un hermoso cielo. Las estrellas brillaban como diamantes. Sintió a Shen acercándose a ella y su mano se junto a la suya. Ella lo miró, quiso protestar, pero al mismo tiempo no quería. Él la miró a los ojos. Akali se inclinó hacia Shen. Ella lo besó. Sonrió de la misma manera como en las burlas de la jungla, pero esta vez, a ella le gustaba. Se sentaron allí por un largo tiempo. "Tú eres una bella dama", dijo. Akali se echó a reír. "Lo sé", dijo. y lo besó de nuevo.

"Despierta dormilón, comenzaremos nuestro viaje a Ionia" dijo akali.

Finalmente habían llegado a Ionia. Kennen fue a verlos. "Has estado fuera por un largo tiempo!" , dijo. Se miraron entre si. "Sí, hemos", dijo Shen y sonrió. Akali le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Cómo estuvo el juego?" Preguntó Kennen. "Oh, uhm ..." dijo Akali. "Bien, muy bien", dijo Shen y le agarró la mano. "Sí, está bien", dijo y sonrio

¿que les pareció? espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mi fue muy difícil traducirla ya que no poseo un dominio perfecto del inglés y además tuve que cambiar varias partes del texto para que tuvieran sentido más o menos cambie el 40% de las palabras. espero que les allá gustado y hasta un próximo fic

dejar reviews


End file.
